


Don't You Miss Me

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You won't be lonely," Lindsey says. "Jonathan's going to be there all week. You can't tell me you're not going to spend half that time screwing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lindsey is Mike Richards' real life girlfriend. If you object to that sort of thing, you should skip this story.
> 
> Jonathan Toews really did spend some time near Kenora this summer, some of it just after Lindsey left, but the part where he spends some of it in Mike Richards' bed is fictional.
> 
> Title from Empires' "Hello Lover."

"You won't be lonely," Lindsey says. "Jonathan's going to be there all week. You can't tell me you're not going to spend half that time screwing."

"Yeah," Mike says, "but he's not you."

"That's sweet," Lindsey says, "but I'm on a schedule, so get your pants off and tell me about it."

Mike laughs and squirms out of his shorts and underwear without letting go of the phone. "What do you want to know?"

"I've seen pictures of his ass. You tap that?"

"Not how you're thinking." Mike puts his hand on his already half-hard dick. "I've gotten my hands on it."

"Yeah? Is it amazing?"

Mike groans, remembering the last time. "Yeah," he says. "Oh, yeah. All muscle and round and just-"

"Fits right in your hands, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So tell me, what were you doing when you got your hands on it? Were you blowing him?"

"No. I mean, yeah, I have, but-"

Lindsey groans soft and low in his ear. "But what? Come on, what were you thinking about? What does he do when you've got your hands on his ass?"

"Grinds his dick on me," Mike says without thinking, and then he flushes even though she can't see him.

"We've done that."

"Yeah," Mike says, "but it's different when it's two dicks. It's-" He rubs his dick for a second, presses it into his stomach like it would be if someone were on top of him. "It's too dry at first, and kind of rough. But it's- I don't have to guess. I know what it feels like and what feels good."

Lindsey's voice is just a moan that ends with a pop on, "Fuck. You ever fight to be on top?"

Mike laughs a little. "No. We can do that on the ice. Not a lot of point fighting him in bed. It's good though." Really, really fucking good, and thinking about it, telling Lindsey about it, is totally doing it for him. This is definitely going to fit into her schedule.

"Yeah? What does he do with his hands? He hold you down?"

Mike groans. "Just with his body. Hands on the bed to get better leverage. Doesn't let me have much control over it."

"Come on, baby," Lindsey says, breathless, when he stops talking. "What else?"

"He bites. Not hard enough to leave marks."

"Not like me."

"No." Mike takes his hand off his dick to thumb at the bruise she left on his hip. "Not like you."

"Does he come all over you?"

"Yes," Mike hisses. "After me, when it's too much to have him touching my dick."

"Oh, fuck," Lindsey moans. "I wish I could watch you."

Mike says, "Fuck, Linds," and then their words fall away and they listen to each other breathing and the sounds they make, so familiar after so many times with just his own hand on his dick and Lindsey on the other end of a phone call.

Lindsey lets out a breathless, "Oh," when she comes, and Mike comes all over his hand with a groan.

Lindsey always recovers first, and she smacks a kiss into the phone. "Have fun," she says.

Mike makes a sound that's half laugh, half groan. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby," Lindsey says before she hangs up.

Mike lies there for a little bit, then gets himself cleaned up and goes downstairs. Arnold raises his head from his chew toy when Mike walks by, but puts it back down when Mike doesn't stop.

Jonathan's in the kitchen, sandwich makings spread around him on the counter.

Mike gets a Gatorade out of the fridge and drinks it leaning on one of the other counters and watching until Jonathan says, "What?"

"I just jerked off telling Lindsey about hooking up with you," Mike says. "She wishes she could watch."

Jonathan says, "Hmm," and puts the last piece of bread on his sandwich. "Don't jerk off again. You can call her later, while I'm fucking you." There's a quirk to his mouth that might as well be a full-blown smirk, and he keeps his eyes on Mike as he bites into his sandwich.


End file.
